Vent d'hiver
by Blackfan
Summary: Yoh et Anna...Un couple, une histoire que la vie a voulu modifier, pour jouer avec eux...Venez et reviewez svp!
1. Prélude

Bon ben me voila de retour après une longue absence...Cette nouvelle fic est d'un genre totalement différent de mes anicennes...Je l'ai écrite à la demande de qqun a qui je tient bcp... Alors voila...Cado pr toi, ma vieille! Amusez vous bien..Jespere que ca vs plaira...c'est la premiere fois que je fais une fic cm ca alors soyez indulgent:)

**Vent d'hiver**

Chapitre un : l'Orage

Le vent balaya une fois de plus la colline de Fumbari, faisant mugir les portes de bois, comme en un long cri d'agonie. La violence des rafales ne faisait qu'augmenter la peur que Yoh sentait grandir au fond de lui. Le ciel se zébra d'un éclair, et la faible lumière que la bougie dispensait dans la pièce sembla vaciller encore plus. La pluie tambourinait avec force sur les murs, et le bruit résonnait avec force dans la pièce vide. Yoh, roulé en boule dans un angle de la pièce sombre, se tassa encore un peu plus. Le tonnerre fit trembler les murs, et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Depuis quand était il comme ça ? Le souvenir semblait l'avoir quitté en même temps qu'Elle. Où était elle à présent ? Que faisait elle ? Tout ce qu'il voyait le ramenait toujours à Elle. Impossible de se débarrasser de l'image qu'elle avait laissé en lui, comme une marque au fer rouge qui ne s'effacerait jamais totalement. Une douleur infinie lorsqu'elle était partie, comme si on lui arrachait une partie de son âme. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Il avait toujours peur d'elle, elle aimait le faire souffrir, le faire pleurer était devenu un rituel, un amusement presque pour elle. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à la fuir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Elle? Tout avait commencé avec ce voyage au Mont Ozorezan voilà bien longtemps. Il l'avait rencontré chez sa grand-mère, l'Itako Kino. Il avait vu ses larmes, sa détresse. Et il avait voulu l'aider de tout son cœur. Elle le lui avait volé. Il ne vivait plus que pour lui rendre le sourire. Et depuis ce jour où il l'avait vu pleuré, elle avait occupé toutes ses pensés. Pas un instant, elle ne l'avait laissé seul. Le soir, lorsqu'il s'endormait, il pensait encore à elle. Jamais plus elle ne le quitterait. Elle allait devenir sa femme, et même si il faisait croire à son entourage qu'il en avait peur, qu'il la détestait presque, c'était pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait cherché à la blesser, ni à lui faire du mal, mais il était incapable, tout simplement, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Pour lui, la fuir, était une manière de l'approcher en cachette, puisqu'elle se débrouillait toujours par le retrouver. Si il était resté avec elle tout le temps, elle aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Alors il l'avait fui en espérant qu'elle le suivrait. Elle l'avait fait. Il avait toujours cru depuis ce moment que si elle le suivait, c'est qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Que si elle se montrait si dure envers lui, c'est qu'elle voulait se cacher, elle aussi. Pourquoi l'aurait elle martyrisé sinon ? Il avait cru ça pendant de longues années. Mais les évènements récents l'avaient fait changé d'avis.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant le shaman fight avait fini de renforcer ses convictions. Pourquoi lui avait elle demandait de l'aimer, de la protéger des assauts de l'autre, si elle ne ressentait rien ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas là, avec lui aujourd'hui. Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? La mémoire lui faisait défaut. Ou alors il avait délibérément enfermé cette partie derrière un mur de douleur et de ressentiment. Pour oublier définitivement qu'il l'avait aimé à en perdre la raison, jusqu'à pouvoir donner sa vie pour elle. Et elle avait brisé ce miroir, levé l'illusion de ce qu'il croyait être des sentiments partagés. Jamais il n'avait été question de partage. Juste une idée, une impression, des gestes qui lui avaient fait perdre sa lucidité au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle jouait avec lui.

Et pourtant…Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire ce que son esprit lui disait. Il savait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, dans ses paroles, il avait senti le sens caché de ce qu'elle disait. Ce qu'on cache ne peut pas être faux. Elle aussi l'avait aimé…Peut être sans s'en rendre compte…Mais elle l'avait aimé, même rien qu'un peu. Et maintenant que ses gestes, ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens, Elle n'était plus là. Pourquoi ? Où était elle ? Un éclair plus fort fit trembler la porte et Yoh se recroquevilla encore. Une larme perla sur ses joues. Il l'aimait encore…Il l'aimerait toujours…Elle serait toujours là, en lui, ses cheveux blond volant au vent…Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle hanterait ses nuits, reviendrait le voir pendant ses journées…Pourquoi était elle partie ?


	2. Doutes

Chapitre deux : doutes

Pliée en deux, la jeune fille remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Elle était seule dans la grande pièce sombre que seul un petit soupirail éclairé. Appuyée contre une caisse, elle regarda ses poignets. La marque des cordes était encore visible. Mais ce n'était pas cette marque qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Sa plus grande blessure était invisible. C'était une faille, un interstice qui avait trouvé place dans son âme. Depuis qu'elle était ici, et cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours, cette fissure avait continué de grandir, se nourrissant des doutes qu'elle trouvait au fond de son cœur. Des doutes qu'elle rejetait de toutes ses forces, mais qui pourtant, ne voulaient pas disparaître. Des doutes sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lui. Ou plutôt de ce que lui ressentait pour elle. Elle l'aimait de tout son être, chaque fibre de son corps l'appelant à l'aide, chaque parcelle de son cœur priant pour qu'il arrive bientôt. Mais son esprit lui disait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Même si elle l'aimait, lui, ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose. Elle l'avait torturé mentalement si longtemps. Elle l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, l'avait frappé…Et pourtant, elle l'aimait. Et elle continuerait à l'aimer. Mais le Doute était son ennemi dans ce piège où ses pouvoirs lui étaient inutiles. Elle s'était réveillé deux jours après son enlèvement, d'après ses kidnappeurs, et le fait que Yoh ne soit pas venu la chercher avait commencé à creuser son âme et ses certitudes…Depuis, elle se posait des questions, son pouvoirs étant trop faible pour faire appel à un fantôme. Car il avait disparu comme ses doutes étaient apparus. Et cet orage qui ne cessait pas…Il était la manifestations de ses doutes…Les plus forts éclairs apparaissaient lorsqu'elle doutait le plus fort…Mais elle l'attendait encore et toujours. Viendrait-Il bientôt ? Où s'en moquait il éperdument ?

Un nouvel éclair. L'orage durait depuis deux jours…Et chaque éclair creusait un peu plus son cœur, déjà meurtri, lui rappelant la force des sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qu'ils savaient à présent ne pas être partagés. Cette pièce noire, elle, représentait son cœur…Lorsque Anna était là, elle avait toujours été vive et claire. C'était sa chambre…Sobre, mais attirante. Elle avait toujours était lumineuse…Et son cœur s'en trouvait lumineux lui aussi. Car si sa chambre respirait la joie de vivre, cela voulait dire qu'Anna était heureuse ici. Et pourtant, voila trois jours, il était rentré ici pour l'appeler pour le dîner et avait trouvé la chambre vide, noire…sombre. Et son cœur s'était immédiatement terni lui aussi. L'orage avait alors éclaté tandis qu'il lisait le petit mot qu'elle lui avait laissé. Tout d'abord, juste un petit nuage. Puis le ciel était devenu lourd et avait lâché ses trombes d'eau lorsqu'il avait senti son cœur se déchirer. Anna lui disait dans son dernier mot qu'elle partait. Elle devait partir, parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, et que vivre sous le même toit ne leur apporterait rien de bon, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Yoh avait d'abord cru à une blague et l'avait cherché partout dans la maison. Il avait questionné Ryu, Manta et tout les autres. Mais aucun ne l'avait vu. Alors il était revenu dans cette pièce et avait pleuré toutes les larmes que son corps avait contenues. Il avait pleuré, encore et encore, malgré les questions de ces amis, et leur tentatives pour le réconforter. Mais rien ne le pouvait. Son âme s'était brisée en mille morceaux, et il ne pourrait pas la reconstruire tant qu'elle serait absente.

Yoh ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. Une fois de plus, l'image d'Anna l'assailli dès qu'il eut les yeux clos, et le força à les rouvrir. Son image, sa voix, ses mouvements, son odeur…Tout ce qu'elle avait était et serait toujours lui revenait en mémoire dès que les ténèbres de son cœur l'envahissaient. Le désespoir. C'était tout ce qui restait dans son cœur. Il sentait le besoin d'être avec elle. La toucher, sentir son parfum…Même juste rester près d'elle aurait suffit à combler son cœur de bonheur. Mais elle n'était plus là, et son envie le dévorait de plus en plus. Il voulait faire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait qu'elle était tout pour lui. Il voulait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, toucher la peau de son visage, caresser ses lèvres…et même l'embrasser. Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, simplement. Peut être qu'elle était partie parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la retenir. Il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, ne lui avait jamais rien offert pour lui prouver qu'au fond, il l'aimait. La peur de lui avouer avait toujours combattu pour l'en empêcher. La peur de découvrir sa réaction. Et si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Si elle le trouvait ennuyeux, et qu'elle vivait là juste parce que c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire ? Si elle avait craché sur ces sentiments qu'il aurait étalé devant elle ? Comment aurait il réagit ? Son regard parcouru la pièce, pour finir par se poser sur la lettre d'Anna, laissée devant lui. Yoh tandis la main pour s'en emparer, et l'emmena à hauteur des yeux. Le papier était gorgé d'eau, trace éphémère des pleurs qui l'avaient secoué pendant de longs jours, et qui avait ébranlé son âme encore un peu plus. L'encre était devenue illisible par endroits, mais le jeune garçon avait lu la lettre tellement de fois que cela ne le gênait plus. Il la parcouru une fois encore, les larmes ne coulant pas sur ses joues cette fois. Elles avaient déjà toutes quitté son corps.

_Yoh,_

_Je m'en vais. Cette décision m'a été difficile, car j'aimais cette maison. Mais je dois m'en aller. Je restais ici car tels étaient les ordres de la famille Asakura._

_Mais je ne t'aime plus Yoh. Pardonne moi d'être dure et crue, mais c'est la vérité. _

_Je m'en vais donc, afin que ni toi, ni moi ne souffrions de cette présence qui ne nous est plus indispensable. Ne me cherche pas. Oublie moi._

_Au revoir._

_Anna._

Yoh s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le désespoir. Il devait se lever. La chercher et la ramener. Mais il en était incapable. Il ne se sentait pas la force de se lever pour continuer à vivre. C'était un nouveau combat. Le combat le plus difficile qu'il avait rencontré. Un combat contre lui-même. Et il était en train de perdre.


	3. Hao

Chapitre trois : Hao

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Anna arpentait la pièce pour la centième fois. Elle la connaissait par cœur, connaissait chaque caisse, chaque trace que ses mouvements laissaient dans la poussière. Une fois de plus, elle s'adossa à une caisse et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'était il pas encore là ? Qu'attendait il pour venir l'aider ? Etait il possible que réellement, il ne l'aime plus ? La jeune itako repoussa cette idée. Non, Yoh l'aimait. Elle le sentait au fond de son cœur. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, mais il n'était pas là. Pourquoi ? Un souvenir fusa dans sa mémoire. La première rencontre avec Hao. Pourquoi ce souvenir là ? A quoi pourrait il bien lui servir ? En revoyant le visage de leur ancien ennemi, frère jumeau de Yoh, son cœur se serra. Etrange. Pourquoi le fait de penser à Hao la rendait il si malheureuse ? Elle avait dit à Yoh lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé que son cœur balançait entre les deux. Mais c'était seulement une façon de lui dire de faire attention à elle. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait dit ça au jeune shaman. Alors pourquoi ce pincement ? Parce qu'il lui ressemblait, physiquement ? La jeune fille pressa ses mains sur ses yeux, s'imposant un noir complet. Mais une larme parvint à traverser la prison de chair. Pourquoi n'était il pas encore là ? Et pourquoi n'avait elle plus ses pouvoirs de shaman ?

Anna se força à réfléchir lentement. Les pouvoirs shamaniques étaient innés, le niveau de furyoku à la naissance étant impossible à changer ou presque. Mais ces pouvoirs s'accompagnaient d'une force de l'esprit. Si ce dernier était faible et fragile, les pouvoirs le seraient aussi. Alors, ces doutes qu'elle éprouvaient seraient ils la raison de la perte de ses pouvoirs ? Pour le savoir, pas d'autre choix. Elle devait mettre au clair ce qu'elle ressentait. Son cœur allait vers Yoh, comme elle l'avait cru pendant des années, où vers Hao, un Yoh plus sûr et intimidant ? La jeune fille soupira. Encore de longues heures de réflexion en vue.

Anna garda les yeux fermés pendant de longues minutes. Ces dernières lui paraissaient interminable, tant sa réflexion était difficile. Lequel des deux pouvait elle bien aimer ? Yoh, le garçon mou, mais si tendre, si gentil. Ou Hao, le même garçon physiquement, mais dur, et puissant. L'image des deux shamans se mélangea dans son esprit. La première rencontre avec chacun avait était difficile, et éprouvante. Yoh l'avait secouru du diable, son over-soul. Il ne la connaissait pas, elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule. Et pourtant, le garçon s'était imposé, lui suivant la vie. Hao, lui, elle l'avait rencontré juste devant le village pache. Il était fort, séduisant, mais trop entreprenant. Et surtout trop sûr de lui. Non elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Impossible. Et pourtant.

Yoh se leva et arpenta la salle. De long en large. Puis de large en long. Il cherchait quelque chose qu'elle aurait laissé à son intention. Mais il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. Le garçon se rassit dans son coin et posa son front sur ses genoux. La douleur. L'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment était le plus fort en lui. Probablement la douleur. Son esprit se perdit dans ses pensés et il l'imagina, encore une fois. Elle était assise dans un champ. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, qu'elle avait laissé flotté pour une fois. Pourquoi la vie les avait elle séparé. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Cela lui sautait aux yeux. Elle était simple et ambitieuse, lui un peu mou et généreux. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Et pourtant. Elle partie, il restait seul. Seul avec son désespoir. Le garçon s'enfonça un peu plus dans les ténèbres que créait son inconscient. Tout en lui l'appelait. Son cœur restait près d'elle, son âme était accrochée à la sienne. Son corps entier l'appelait, mais elle restait sourde à cet appel. La douleur augmentait encore et toujours. Elle allait bientôt le submerger, mais il s'en moquait. Il aurait accueilli la mort en libératrice, le libérant de ses doutes et de sa rancœur envers la vie.

Pourtant, pour lui, l'amour n'est pas signe de réciprocité. Il avait toujours cru qu'aimait quelqu'un, c'était tenir à le voir heureux, même si ce n'était pas en sa compagnie. Mais aujourd'hui, fini les grands discours, fini la grandeur d'âme. Seule la douleur était sa conseillère. Elle lui criait de la retrouver, de la ramener. De la forcer si nécessaire à vivre avec lui. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il voulait la voir, mais la voir heureuse. Pas avec des larmes parcourant ses joues, inondant ces yeux où il se serait volontiers noyé. Tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi, fallait il que se soit à son détriment. Ne pouvaient ils pas vivre ensemble ? Il avait déjà, inconsciemment, imaginé des tas de futurs possibles, où ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble, ils allaient se promener. Ensemble, ils s'endormaient côtes à côtes. Ensemble. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait quitté. Et voilà que la réalité dépassait la fiction, révélant toute sa cruauté, prenant un malin plaisir à le torturer.


	4. La vérité

Chapitre quatre : La vérité 

Comment tout cela avait commencé ? L'épisode du diable. Chez sa grand-mère. Yoh se remémora l'histoire. Il devait aller chez sa grand-mère pour qu'on lui présente sa future femme. Mais elle l'avait reçu avec froideur, lui parlant peu. Puis Yoh avait cherché à comprendre la raison de ce repliement sur elle-même. Cette fille était victime d'un pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Il avait voulu l'aider. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas cherché l'honneur ou la reconnaissance de cette petite blonde, mais seulement, il voulait la voir heureuse. Ses yeux semblait empreint d'une infinie détresse. Il ne les avait croisé que furtivement, presque comme si elle avait eu peur de lui. Mais le garçon avait perçu cette détresse. Et il voulait la retirer des yeux de cette jeune fille. La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était la voir sourire. Ne plus jamais voir les larmes couler sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait. C'était tout. Rien d'autre, à part rester près d'elle aussi longtemps que cela lui serait permis. Il refusait de voir son visage se tordre de douleur, il ne voulait pas que ses yeux se noient dans la détresse. Il voulait la voir briller, rayonner. Il voulait la voir heureuse. La jeune fille vivait avec sa grand-mère, mais replié sur elle-même, comme si elle avait peur de blesser les autres et d'être blessée à son tour. Il avait coupé les ponts avec la réalité. Il serait le premier à les rétablir. La première ficelle, la première corde la rattachant à cette réalité qu'elle voulait fuir, c'est lui qui la lancerait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement que comme ça. Sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une histoire qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il y avait perdu un ami. Mais il avait gagné la sérénité. Le plaisir. Pour lui, voir la joie, le bonheur briller dans les yeux de la jolie itako suffisait à ensoleiller sa journée. Il l'aimait. Sans aucun doute.

Anna étira son dos devenu douloureux. Le doute l'étreignait toujours, mais elle commençait à y voir plus clair. Si elle avait cru aimer Hao, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était une face caché de Yoh, une figure qu'elle ne connaissait, et qui prenait les trait de son jumeau. Et elle voulait connaître cette partie, comme toute les autres. Yoh était celui qu'elle aimait, pas l'ombre d'une incertitude. Le mur qu'elle avait construit autrefois pour la protéger des agressions du monde extérieur était si haut, si sombre, qu'elle avait cru y rester enfermée pour toujours, ne voyant plus le haut de ce qu'elle avait bâti. Il était si épais, qu'elle avait cru y mourir étouffée. Et rien ne pouvait la sortir de cette prison. Rien sauf lui. Il avait frappé le mur, l'appelant de toutes ses forces, frappant le mur pour le briser, malgré son épaisseur. Avait attendu, tout essayer pour la sauver. Mais elle était la seule en mesure de se sauver. Et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait en finir. Vite. Mais les coups avaient redoublé, refusant d'abandonner. Pourquoi ce garçon faisait il un tel boucan ? Il ne la connaissait pas et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la connaisse. Pourquoi ne comprenait il même pas ça ? Puis une fissure était apparue dans le mur. Une phrase, un geste, avait suffit à ébranler la construction qu'elle croyait indestructible. Des mots. Pas de force brute, pas de violence. Mais de la compassion. Pure, et pas intéressée. Il voulait l'aider. Simplement. Sans savoir ce qu'il risquait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Anna avait senti des larmes couler sur ses joues. Pour la première fois, elle avait laissé les barrières tomber. Elle voulait que ce garçon l'aide. Elle l'aimait déjà, sans le connaître, juste pour ce trait de caractère. Il était gentil.


	5. résolution

Chapitre cinq : Résolution

Yoh parcouru une fois de plus la lettre des yeux et ses larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. Il entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre mais ne se leva pas pour l'ouvrir. Il voulait être seul. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il donc si mal ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle seule pourrait lui expliquer ! Il devait comprendre, la trouver et la forcer à s'expliquer ! Fort de sa nouvelle résolution, il se leva enfin, après plusieurs jours sans bouger, et ses jambes vacillèrent sous son poids avant de lui permettre de retrouver un certain équilibre. Puis il fit coulisser la porte, et sortit de la maison sans dire un mot, sans répondre aux appels de ses amis. Il ne savait pas encore où la chercher, mais il savait qu'il finirait par la rejoindre. C'était la seule solution. Lorsqu'il eut enfilé ses sandales préférées, il sortit sous la pluie. Un éclair zébra le ciel, mais Yoh ne tremblait plus. Son visage, devenu dur et sombre, ne laissait plus rien paraître de sa gentillesse habituelle. La pluie le détrempa vite, et il courut sous la pluie, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, comme mû par une force invisible, qui le guiderait à Elle. Ses cheveux trempés encadraient son visage, le masquant à moitié sous les mèches brunes. Il courut ainsi jusqu'à un entrepôt, apparemment vide. Pourtant, Elle était là. Il le savait, le sentait dans sa chair. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, même si la douleur serait terrible si Elle confirmait ses dires. Il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'à mettre fin à ses jours, car il ne pouvait vivre sans Elle. C'était inconcevable. Il ouvrit la porte du hangar et attendit que sa vision s'habitue à la pénombre.

Anna remonta une fois encore ses genoux sous sa poitrine, cherchant une position plus confortable. Un bruit à l'étage attira son attention quelques instants avant qu'elle ne replonge dans sa torpeur. Probablement les idiots qui la retenait prisonnière se battaient ils pour savoir ce qu'il feraient d'elle plus tard. Pourquoi n'était il toujours pas là ? Le doute l'avait aussi étreint de ses bras perfides et épineux ? Elle savait que ses kidnappeurs avaient laissé un mot à son intention, mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait pu penser une seconde ce qui était écrit sur le papier. Après tout aimer, n'est ce pas faire confiance à l'autre, le savoir incapable de tromper ? Et pourtant, elle-même doutait encore de ses sentiments, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il avait droit de ne pas comprendre, de se faire des films, où il serait la victime où le responsable, selon ce qu'il préférait. Viendrait il la chercher ? Puis le bruit s'enfla, se rapprochant du réduit où elle était enfermée. Un bruit plus fort que les autres, contre la porte, la fit sursauter, et la porte coulissa, blessant ses yeux du peu de lumière filtrant encore de la pièce attenante à son réduit. Une silhouette s'encastra dans la porte, une ombre dure, d'où émanait une forme de peur et de malheur. De tristesse et de douleur aussi. Seuls les yeux de cet homme étaient visibles, et ils étaient rempli de rancune et de colère. Les cheveux, laissés flottant, encadrés le visage de l'homme. Elle le connaissait. Hao ? Que venait il faire ici ? Puis il entra, et elle le reconnut enfin.

Tu as mis le temps, dit elle avec ironie.

Elle voulu se lever pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais elle retomba, ses jambes étant encore trop faibles pour la porter.

Yoh se pencha pour la dévisager, puis tomba à genoux et la serra dans ses bras. L craignait qu'elle ne le repousse, dernière trace de la crainte qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers jours, mais la présence de ses hommes dehors l'avait convaincu que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés. Elle l'aimait, elle aussi. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, se laissa aller à une étreinte qui dura une éternité, puis le jeune shaman posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Ils n'avaient jamais eu encore le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments, si brûlants soit ils, et ils se laissait aller cette fois au plaisir de leur retrouvaille, à la joie de savoir leurs sentiments partagés. Le goût sucré des lèvres de la jeune fille s'imprima à jamais dans le cœur de Yoh, et il la lâcha pour reprendre son souffle, avant qu'elle ne l'attire à lui pour une nouvelle étreinte.

J'ai eu si peur, confia-t-elle.

Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais laissé.

Comment as-tu pu seulement le penser ? Je t'aime Yoh et rien ne le changera.


	6. le temps des questions

Chapitre sept : le temps des questions

Hao s'éclipsa sans faire plus de bruit que lorsqu'il était entré. La jeune fille et son frère s'étaient enfin retrouvé et il en était heureux. Après tout, s'il avait fait tout ça, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir (même si cela s'était avéré bien plus drôle qu'il ne l'avait cru.) mais pour renforcer son jeune frère. Il était encore tellement faible…Si petit…

-Minuscule…lâcha-t-il en sautant dans une flaque quand il fut enfin sortit de la maison.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son image dans l'eau encore claire retenue par le bassin de l'auberge de la colline où Yoh et Anna avait emménagé.

-Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour ça ?

Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient autour de son visage, soulevés par les dernières traces de vent qu'avait apporté l'orage.

-Etait ce vraiment pour ça ? Je ne sais plus très bien…

Il quitta la demeure de son frère et rejoignit la cachette où l'attendaient les membres de son groupe. Opacho s'approcha de lui.

-Pas aller, seigneur Hao ?

Hao lui sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux qu'il ne réservait qu'à quelques rares personnes.

-Si, si Opacho. Juste…J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu…Seul.

Il se leva et ressortit pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher proche de la maison.

-Pourquoi suis-je si troublé ? Est-ce à cause de ce que j'ai vu ?

Le shaman leva les yeux vers la lune et son cortège d'étoile. Il leva la main vers le ciel ainsi éclairé, comme s'il espérait pouvoir en capturer une et la conserver dans le creux de sa main.

-Que m'as-tu fait, petite Anna ?

Anna quitta lentement le lit où elle s'était prostrée contre le jeune shaman et, après lui avoir doucement caressé la joue, provoquant par-là même un grognement peu flatteur de la part de Yoh, elle se glissa hors de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle gagna le balcon du premier étage, et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé.

-La lune brille haut dans le ciel, ce soir.

Amidamaru était apparu à ces côtés, et le fantôme s'appuya nonchalamment sur la rambarde.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Anna ?

-Comment oses-tu me tutoyer, fantôme ?

Amidamaru sourit.

-Pas la peine de jouer les dures avec moi Anna. Je ne peux pas, comme Hao lire dans l'esprit

des gens, mais je sais comprendre leurs gestes et leur regard.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours su faire ça, même si ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé dans le passé.

-Et que vois-tu dans ce cas ?

Elle darda vers lui ses deux prunelles noires comme la nuit la plus sombre. La lune s'y reflétait, noyant la détresse qui y était visible dans une myriade de feux follets dansant.

-Je vois que tu as besoin de parler un peu…

-Peuh ! Tu parles d'un exploit…Je viens d'être enlevée Amidamaru !

-Et tu es revenue saine et sauve. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à parler…Mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive…

-Je ne t'appellerais pas !

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, et le vent fit voler ses mèches blondes.

-A ta guise, répondit le fantôme en disparaissant.

Anna attendit d'être sûre qu'il avait disparu pour se laisser aller à soupirer.

-Comment est ce possible ? Quel crétin ce fantôme…

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers la lune. Elle semblait lui sourire, un sourire narquois, comme si elle voulait se moquer de la jeune fille.

-Et toi, là-haut, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Anna posa son front contre la rambarde de bois et sanglota. Longtemps.

Yoh s'éveilla soudain. Il avait peur. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine, et il se tourna vers la place d'Anna, la peur au ventre. La jeune fille ne s'y trouvait plus.

-A…Anna ? Où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas drôle, vraiment…

Le garçon repoussa les couvertures qui gênaient ses mouvements et chercha la jeune fille dans toute la pièce.

-Elle a été… ? Non impossible…Pas encore. Pas déjà !

Yoh se rua hors de la pièce et se retrouva nez à nez avec Anna.

-A…Anna ?

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement.

-Où étais-tu ? J'ai eu si peur…J'ai cru qu'on t'avait à nouveau enlevé et…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille sangloter. Elle tremblait contre lui, et lorsqu'il leva son visage vers le sien, il vit des larmes brillaient sur ses joues, tels des diamants dans la lueur lunaire.

-Anna ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille ne put se résoudre à lui répondre et fondit en larmes. Yoh tomba en arrière, et se reçut sur les fesses, tandis qu'Anna tombait à genoux, le visage contre son torse, le corps secoué par ses sanglots. Elle respirait avec difficulté. Yoh tenta de la clamer en vain.

-Regarde-moi, Anna.

Le garçon tenta de lui relever le visage, mais elle garda obstinément les yeux vers le sol. Lorsqu'il insista, elle les leva à contrecœur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Anna ?

-Je…Je…

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Anna, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il essuya une nouvelle larme sur la joue de la jeune fille, et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Dis-moi. Peut être que je pourrais t'aider ?

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. La jeune fille sanglota encore une ou deux fois, puis détourna le regard de celui du jeune shaman.

-Ce n'est rien…Juste…La pression de ces derniers jours…Elle s'était accumulée et j'ai eu besoin de…la relâcher.

Le jeune garçon n'était pas dupe.

-Tu es sûre ? Ce n'était que ça ?

Anna le regarda de nouveau et lui sourit sans conviction.

-Oui. Désolée de t'avoir fait peur.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. Plus rien n'est grave.

Et il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.


	7. un autre choix

Chapitre sept : un autre choix possible.

Le soleil se leva de nouveau sur l'auberge. Yoh s'éveilla, Anna ses côtés. Il remit lentement ses cheveux en place, sans la réveiller.

-Plus jamais je ne serais séparé de toi.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et sortit sans bruit. Il rejoignit la cuisine où il entreprit de faire le petit déjeuner. Lorsque la jeune fille descendit, il lui présenta des œufs et une tranche de bacon grillée. Trop grillée, même.

-Désolé mais la cuisine et moi…

La jeune fille s'assit en souriant faiblement.

-Tu es sûre que tu as assez dormi ?

De nouveau, elle lui sourit. Par compassion. Comment pouvait-il seulement continuer à l'aimer ? Bien sûr, il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sa tête et son cœur. Le problème était justement qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Parfois, elle en venait presque à espérer qu'il développe les pouvoirs de son frère.

Hao, pourquoi moi ?

S'il avait su lire dans ses pensées, il aurait pu enfin comprendre son problème. Elle n'aurait plus eu alors qu'à attendre sa réaction pour savoir quoi faire. Il l'aurait sans aucun doute rejeté, et la question ne se serait plus imposée à elle. Juste être comprise et aidée. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui. Elle mangea sans envie le petit déjeuner que Yoh lui avait préparé et sortit de la pièce après l'avoir remercié. Elle sortit ensuite dans la direction de la salle du bain.

-Même mon onsen ne m'intéresse plus, se dit-elle avec dérision.

Tandis que l'eau chauffait, elle se coucha sur les dalles de pierres qui entourait le petit bassin, et laissa une de ses mains tomber dans l'eau tiède.

Comment pourrais-je faire ?

Les ronds que sa main produisait s'étirer sur toute la surface du bain, de plus en plus grand, comme en réponse l'écho de la question qui s'imposait au plus profond de son être.

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça…

Lorsque l'eau fut enfin chaude, elle se glissa dedans, sans faire de remous, et se laissa emportée par la douce chaleur qui se répandait en elle.

Le soleil levant trouva Hao prostré sur sa pierre. La nuit blanche qu'il avait passé avait creusé des cernes sous ses yeux noirs, et lorsqu'il se releva, la raideur de ses membres lui tira une grimace.

-Encore quelque chose que je te dois, petite itako…

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Un comme il n'avait plus connu depuis des dizaines, des centaines d'années. Personne n'avait jamais vu un vrai sourire d'Hao. Juste un simulacre de joie, de temps en temps, quand sa puissance lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir.

-Tout accomplir. Tout avoir. Quelle farce…Je suis impuissant ! La force n'est rien si elle ne permet pas d'avoir ce qu'on désire.

Il remit ses longs cheveux noirs en place et se dirigea vers la maison. Il y pénétra et trouva son groupe assoupit. Opacho et Rakist attendaient son retour près de la porte, refusant de quitter leur poste avant le retour de leur maître.

-Même vous…Vous êtes mes amis, mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi…

Il sourit, d'un sourire sans joie encore une fois, et s'étira longuement.

-Personne ne peut plus rien pour moi. Je suis tomber dans mon propre piège.

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand Anna se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Yoh qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

Il la suivait à longueur de journée, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se volatilise en passant une porte.

-Je sors. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu. Seule.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et sortit. Elle marcha longtemps, parcourant le chemin entre l'auberge et la colline de Fumbari, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Le soleil, le vent frais et la sensation de douleur dans ses muscles fatigués lui permettaient de penser, plus clairement qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Une larme perla sur ses joues, et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Personne ne devait la voir pleurer. Plus jamais. Elle avait menti. Mentir, ce n'était pas le plus grave. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière. Mais à lui, si. Elle refusait de lui cacher plus longtemps ses questionnements. Elle devait aller le trouver et tout lui dire.

Ses pas la menèrent dans une ruelle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au bout se tenait une sombre bâtisse, visiblement abandonnée. Anna continua de s'approcher, comme si elle était attirée par cette maison.

-Pourquoi suis-je attirée ainsi ? Je ne comprends…

Une fenêtre de la maison s'illumina soudain. La ruelle, faiblement éclairée, lui permit de se cacher du mieux qu'elle put lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette qui se dessinait en ombre chinoise sur le verre encore intact de la fenêtre.

-Hao…souffla-t-elle.

Avait-elle été attirée par son pouvoir ? Non, cette supposition était stupide. Elle était venue ici, guidée par son inconscient, car c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour apporter une réponse à ces questions.

Anna se tapit encore un peu plus dans les ombres de la ruelle. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Hao, le sombre, le terrible Hao était à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, sa bande se trouvant probablement juste en dessous de sa chambre, attendant les ordres de leur seigneur pour répandre la terreur dans la ville.

-Sauve-toi, idiote, se morigéna-t-elle.

Mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Il lui semblait qu'elles s'étaient fixé dans le sol, refusant tout mouvement qui aurait pu les éloigner de cette ombre. Hao attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, chacun de ses gestes se trouvant amplifié par la lumière et le jeu des ombres. Anna soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas rentrer pour lui parler. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Pas encore. Après tout, il l'avait enlevée et séquestrée pendant plusieurs jours…Mais plus tard…Oui plus tard elle reviendrait, et alors elle pourrait mettre les choses au point avec lui. Et avec elle-même.

-Plus tard, promit-elle.

Amidamaru réapparu doucement dans la salle principale de l'auberge, le visage fermée. En le voyant, Yoh n'aurait pu dire q'il avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles pour lui, mais il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

-Alors ? Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé Amidamaru ?

Le fantôme acquiesça, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit très correct, maître Yoh.

-Je sais. Et ça ne me plaît pas pus qu'à toi. Je t'assure. Si je t'ai demandé, à toi, de le faire, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me cacheras rien.

Le fantôme nia de la tête.

-Je ne peux pas vous faire de rapport Yoh. Ca ne correspond pas avec les idées que je me fais des devoirs d'un samouraï et…

Yoh le fit taire d'un geste. Il un sourire désolé, et acquiesça de la tête.

-Arrête, s'il te paît. Je sais que cela ne correspond en rien à ce que tu attendais de la part de ton maître. Je sais que tu fais ça pour m'épargner toute peine, et je sais aussi que j'ai un grand ami qui veille sur moi…

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il eut un sourire forcé, mais son menton tremblait.

-Mais ton absence de réaction devant ma demande est la plus simple et la plus concise des réponses. Tu refuses de me le dire parce que tu sais que je serais choqué, blessé par la réponse. Mais je t'ai posé cette question en toute connaissance de cause, et je dois donc me plier aux conséquences de celle-ci. Pas la peine de me le cacher, j'ai compris.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, comme si les mots qui se déversaient de sa bouche lui été tiré de force, comme si un poison violent brûlait sa gorge en remontant des entrailles de son être.

-Elle y est retournée pas vrai ?

Le samouraï ne répondit pas et détourna le visage. Yoh lui sourit et l'enferma avec un léger « pardon » dans sa tablette, qu'il laissa sur le sol. Puis il se leva et sortit à son tour de la maison, des larmes parcourant ses joues.

-C'est drôle…se dit-il avec dérision. Je pesais avoir connu les sommets de la douleur, de la peur et de la tristesse. Je croyais avoir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps lorsque la torpeur s'est emparée de mon esprit l'autre jour. Et je découvre que pour chacune de ces choses, d'immenses réservoirs vivaient encore tapi dans les tréfonds de mon âme. La vie n'est donc que souffrance accumulée ?

Il courut longtemps, et ses larmes continuaient de couler. Le ciel se couvrit et se déchira quand, arrivé au sommet de la colline, il se laissa tomber à genoux pour hurler son désespoir.


	8. Discussion

voila de quoi relancer un peu l'histoire. J'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir que cette fic était celle qui était la plus lue parmis toute celles que j'ai pu posté. J'aurais as cru, vu que c'est celle qui a aussi le moins de commentaires...Mais puisque ça vous plaît, je vais la faire continuer encore un peu. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre, jécris comme ça vient...Le futur nous le dira!

Chapitre huit :

Yoh resta ainsi prostré sur la colline de Fumbari durant plusieurs heures. Lorsque le vent se leva et se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, il décida qu'il était pour lui de redescendre dans ce monde qui avait choisit de le rejeter. Il prit appui sur ses mains et tenta de se relever, sans y parvenir. Ses membres étaient endoloris.

-C'est pas possible. D'abord la douleur ici…dit-il en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

-Le douleur est la preuve que tu vis, petit.

Yoh se retourna. Il n'avait senti personne venir. Pas plus un homme qu'un fantôme.

-Qui es là ?

Un petit rire cristallin se fit entendre.

-Où cherches-tu, Yoh…Mon frère ?

Cette phrase avait été prononcé avec une sorte de respect mélangé de dégoût.

-Hao, souffla Yoh dans un soupir méprisant.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon. Une main gantée, portant le symbole de l'étoile.

-Bonjour, petit frère.

Yoh repoussa la main de son aîné, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère. Tu ne l'as jamais été, et tu ne le seras jamais !

Hao tourna la tête devant le regard plein de haine de son frère.

-Ce sont là des paroles bien dures…

La claque qu'il lui donna résonna dans l'air immobile qui semblait observer la scène, comme un spectateur qui attends le dénouement.

-Et voilà pour t'apprendre à me respecter, Yoh.

La shaman tandis la main à son cadet.

-Relève-toi. Un Asakura n'est pas fait pour rester au sol.

Yoh refusa de prendre la main que lui tendait son frère, mais se releva quand même.

-Je crois que nous devons parler, petit frère.

-Oui, je le crois aussi…

Hao s'assit sur un rocher, près de la route, tandis que Yoh préférait l'herbe verte de la colline. L'aîné soupira.

-Yoh, tu sais, je ne voulais pas que ça aille jusque là…

Yoh repoussa l'argument avec un rire sans joie.

-Pas allez jusqu'où ? Tu m'avais enlevé celle dont j'ai besoin pour vivre. Elle est mon oxygène, mon sang. Sans elle, mon cœur refuse de battre. Et lorsque tu me la rends, lorsqu'enfin les Kamis acceptent que nous soyons réunis, j'apprends qu'elle va te voir en cachette. Et tu me dis que tu ne voulais jusque là ? Mais où jusque là ? Qu'elle est la limite de …De ta…De ta méchanceté, ta fourberie, Hao ?

Hao n'avait rien dit, attendant que son cadet est dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu as fini ? maintenant écoute moi à ton tour.

Yoh soupira et acquiesça.

-J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Non, en effet.

Le shaman releva la tête pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Encore une journée passée à ne rien faire de constructif. Peut-être même que cette rencontre ne serait pas constructive. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait imposée à son frère, il ne pouvait plus partir en le saluant et en disant « bof rien, tout compte fait. A plus, Yoh ! »

-Yoh…Si j'ai enlevé Anna la première fois, c'était pour que tu deviennes fort. Je voulais que tu te rendes compte de ta dépendance vis-à-vis de cette fille. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait à ce point s'affaiblir en perdant de vue une simple fille.

Yoh lui avait lancé un regard plein de haine.

-Calme-toi, tu as promis de m'écouter. Toujours est-il que j'avais l'intention de te la rendre. Au plus tard, au bout d'une semaine, je l'aurais libérée, et elle serait revenue vers toi.

-Arrête d'en parler comme d'un objet !

-Désolé, Yoh. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est juste parce que je ne comprenait pas et que je croyais connaître la vérité. Mais la vérité est que mon âme est restée seule trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas demandé à Anna de venir me voir cette après-midi. Elle est venue d'elle-même. Et même si je l'ai sentie pendant qu'elle m'épiait dans la ruelle, je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je n'ai pas donné d'ordre pour qu'on aille la chercher.

Yoh leva les yeux vers son frère. Il s'était calmé. Et il vit un reflet d'étoile se promener dans les yeux de son frère et descendre le long de sa joue.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ?

Le cadet se leva et fit face à son aîné.

-Ainsi, tu es tombé dans ton propre piège, Hao…

Le shaman sourit, et essuya ses larmes.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis resté seul trop longtemps, et mon cœur s'est fermé à tous ces sentiments. Du moins le croyais-je. Mais les derniers évènements font que je me pose des questions. Est-ce que je serais resté humain malgré tout ?

Yoh eut un sourire hautain.

-Ca je ne crois pas que ce soit encore possible…

Hao sourit lui aussi.

-Je vais le prendre comme une plaisanterie.

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Yoh, si je suis venu ici ce soir, ce n'est pas pour t'entendre me dire que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi ou sur elle. Je le sais déjà depuis longtemps.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le coucher de soleil baigné celui-ci d'une myriade de couleurs.

-Regarde ce ciel. Qu'est ce que tu y vois ?

-Je vois l'astre du jour se coucher. Je vois le jour laisser place à la nuit. Je vois la chaleur abandonner son trône de lumière pour laisser la fraîcheur bienfaitrice de la nuit s'allonger.

Hao sourit.

-Peut-être. Moi je vois surtout une couleur dominante. Le rouge. Le rouge, couleur du sang, de la colère et de la passion. Pourquoi cette couleur est-elle le symbole de deux notions si éloignées ? peut-être parce qu'elle ne le sont pas tant que ça. La passion appelle souvent la colère, qui elle-même est si facilement assimilée au sang…

Le shaman baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Une larme s'écrasa sur un des gants étoilés.

-J'ai fait des choses affreuses. Vouloir séparer un couple était une erreur, je m'en rends compte. Mais ce ciel est comme mon âme. De colorée, elle est passé à noire comme la nuit. Mais demain matin, elle sera de nouveau colorée. Aimer est la palette de couleur des hommes…J'ai retrouvé la mienne. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me l'enlever. Pas de nouveau.

Yoh soupira. Il en avait assez.

-Je vais y aller.

Il fit quelques pas et se retourna vers Hao.

-Je ne t'enlèverais pas ta palette. Si tu ne m'enlèves pas la mienne. Nous n'avons pas à choisir. L'avenir nous dira qui est le meilleur peintre, voilà tout.


	9. Radio

J'ai décidé de faire une ou deux song-fic (enfin des partie puisqu'elles se trouveront dans une fic qui n'en est pas une à l'origine…C'est embrouillé ce que je dis là !) c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à cet exercice alors soyez pas trop méchant…

Chapitre neuf : Radio

Hao quitta son jeune frère pour regagner le foyer où lui et sa bande avaient emménagé. Il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et s'enferma pour ne plus ouvrir la porte, pour ne plus parler à personne. Opacho toqua à la porte.

-Seigneur Hao ? Vous être malade ?

Hao secoua la tête. Mais personne ne pouvait le voir.

-Non Opacho. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je veux juste rester seul un moment.

Opacho n'ajouta rien, mais Hao sentit que le petit shaman restait près de la porte. Il se leva et alluma la radio qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

-Et maintenant, le nouveau tube de ce groupe venu du froid que vous aimez tous, The Rasmus, Lucifer's Angel.

La musique commença, entraînante, et Hao se prit à tendre l'oreille pour comprendre les paroles. Etrange, pour lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé que du mépris pour les humains normaux, voilà qu'il se comportait comme eux.

-Bah pourquoi pas après tout…

Il monta le son, puis revint s'accouder à la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel s'assombrir. La voix du chanteur entamait les paroles.

_Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief_

Ca c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire…Hao avait traverse les ages. Il avait connu toutes les époques, ou presque, du moins toutes celles qui valaient la peine d'être vécue. Il avait vu la bêtise des Hommes, il avait connu leur peur, leurs envies, leurs ambitions. Et il en avait payé le prix. Rejeté des hommes parce que différent d'eux, rejeté des shaman parce que marginal…La peine, il connaissait bien.

_Behind those beautiful smiles I've seen tragedy_

Là encore, Hao connaissait la chanson. Un sourire, ce peut être la marque d'une joie sincère. Mais malheureusement, c'était trop souvent un masque pour cacher sa peur. Un sourire, c'est souvent montrer qu'on est hypocrite quand on est humain…

_The flawless skin hides the secrets within_

L'idée du masque s'imposa de nouveau en lui. La peau était le symbole renouvelable. Aujourd'hui, pour paraître jeune, il suffit de se faire retirer la peau en trop, et on perd dix ans. Quelle hypocrisie peut pousser les gens à cacher leur âge et leur sagesse?

_Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins_

Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They haunt you  
The Lucifer's Angels  
Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel  


L'ange de Lucifer? Comme quoi, même un vieux surnom peut ressortir d'une chanson récente. L'ange de Lucifer, on aurait tout aussi bien put l'appeler ainsi. Lucifer…Rakist le X-laws qui s'était joint à son groupe contrôlait cet ange, le plus puissant de tous, avec Michael. Lucifer, rejeté par ses semblables pour avoir voulu se prendre pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait été banni sur un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Hao en était un peu là lui aussi. On le pourchassait pour le vaincre et l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. On voulait l'abattre parce qu'il représentait le mal. Mais le Mal est nécessaire…

_  
Beyond these clouds you can hide all your tears_

Les nuages avaient toujours été une source de plaisir pour le shaman. Symboles de liberté, il allait gaiement dans le ciel, libre de prendre la forme et l'allure qui leur plaisait. Mais comme tout le monde, ils devaient se plier aux règles du vent….

_  
Beyond this world you'll be safe from their wicked fears_

Voila une partie plus intéressante. Effacer leur peur stupide, créer un autre monde, en dehors de celui-ci. Le rêve de Hao, shaman des étoiles…Un monde de Shaman, débarrassé de la peur de ces idiots d'humains…Un monde où il pourrait vivre en paix avec ses semblables…

_  
And in their hearts they fear your demands_

_You know their minds won't accept you, they'll never understand_

Là aussi Hao retrouvait quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Tous les shamans savaient que son entreprise était nécessaire, mais aucun ne la comprenait. Ils savaient tous que ce monde n'était plus pour eux, que ce monde devait être épuré de ces êtres inférieurs qui les gênaient, qui les rejetaient, qui les chassaient. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le cran de franchir le pas.

__

Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They haunt you  
The Lucifer's Angels  
Never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
The Lucifer's Angel

On your own I know you can make it

_Truth or bone. I know you can shake it_

Au fond de lui, Hao savait que son choix était le bon. Il le savait nécessaire, même s'il ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Mais il avait appris à vivre, à survivre. Il devait passer outre son dégoût pour survivre. Il devait le faire, parce que c'était la chose à faire.

_  
Survive alone I know you can take it_

Il l'avait longtemps cru. Plus maintenant. Il avait longtemps imaginé pouvoir survivre seul dans un monde qui le rejetait entièrement, qui niait son existence. Il savait qu'il devait survivre et assurer la survie des shamans, envers et contre tout. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus prétendre n'agir que dans son propre intérêt. Il y avait Yoh. Ses amis. Et surtout, Anna. Elle s'était imposée à lui, elle avait franchi autant d'épreuve que lui. Elle était celle qui devait lui remontrer le chemin. Elle était celle qui devait lui permettre de renouer avec le monde. Elle serait celle qui lui permettrait de survivre dans l'adversité.__

Fly away, fly away  
From the torch of blame  
They haunt you  
Lucifer's Angels  
You never lived, you never died  
Your life has been denied  
They call you  
Lucifer's Angel

Fly away, fly away  
Run away, run away  
Hide away, hide away  
Lucifer's Angel  


Hao écarta les bras dans l'air frais. Il avait sauté par la fenêtre et avait fusionné son Spirit of Fire pour faire apparaître son over-soul. Il passa à travers la ruelle, mais ne la trouva pas.

-Un jour, on se retrouvera. L'ange de Lucifer n'est pas encore enchaîné en enfer.

Il monta, toujours plus haut, et perça les nuages avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


	10. le mélange des couleurs

Chapitre dix : le mélange des couleurs 

Yoh regagna lentement l'auberge. Il redoutait d'y retourner. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si elle s'y trouvait. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir en la voyant, s'il devait lui dire qu'il savait, ou bien s'il devait garder le silence. En serait-il seulement capable ?

-Le syndrome de Stockholm…Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui est tombé dessus ?

Il s'approcha du grand portail et l'entrebâilla. La lumière de la cuisine découpait le corps frêle de la jeune fille en ombre chinoise sur les volets de bambou.

-Anna. Pourquoi…Es-tu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et rejoignit le petit bassin de pierre qui trônait au cœur du jardin. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et laissa sa main pendre mollement dans le bassin. Les petits poissons multicolores de la mare vinrent danser autour de sa main, reflétant les éclats de Lune comme une poussière d'étoile serait promenée par les remous de l'eau.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Les cheveux dans le visage, il ferma les yeux pour soupirer longuement. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et de nouvelles larmes cherchèrent à se frayer un chemin dans ses yeux. Il posa son bras sur ceux-ci et secoua la tête.

-Pas encore ! Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Un hoquet le secoua. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la Lune naissante. Une perle. On aurait dit une perle, accroché dans une immensité noire et inaccessible. Tout comme Elle. Elle était sa Perle, le petit joyau qui brillait continuellement dans le noir de la vie de tous les jours. La seule qui lui donnait la force de continuer à se relever, encore et encore, de se battre contre tous les obstacles, contre tout ce qui voulait le bloquer dans sa voie. Elle était comme…

-Une lanterne…

Une lueur diffuse illumina le garçon. Anna apparu, portant une petite bougie au cœur d'une prison de métal.

-Yoh…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le garçon se releva et se frotta les yeux.

-Si tu veux dormir, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit, lui dit-il en souriant.

Un masque est si facile à revêtir. Il suffit d'un instant, d'un millième de seconde pour se recomposer un visage. Alors que notre cœur met des années à oublier et à effacer les blessures.

-Je le sais déjà…

Elle posa la lampe sur un guéridon près de la mare, et s'assit près de lui.

-Tu sais Yoh…

Elle s'arrêta, et leva les yeux vers la Lune à son tour. Le garçon sentit la boule dans sa gorge se reformer. Allait-elle lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Allait-elle lui avouer qu'elle était retournée observer Hao ? Allait-elle reconnaître qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ?

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose…

Le garçon déglutit.

-Je t'écoute. Vas-y.

La jeune Itako observa la Lune et joua avec son chapelet de perles.

-Tu es nerveuse ?

Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire. Tendre. Clair. Pur.

-Un peu…Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas vraiment plaisant, ni pour toi ni pour moi…

Le garçon acquiesça.

-Faisons de notre mieux pour que ce ne soit pas plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà…

Anna regarda le bassin en baissant les yeux. Yoh se mordit la lèvre. Il avait envie de se frapper. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas les mots, maintenant qu'il en avait besoin ? Où était passé l'assurance, le semblant de maîtrise de soi qu'il avait eu face à Hao ? Qu'était devenu tous les beaux discours qu'il s'était inventé et répété ? Tout ce qu'il parvenait à dire maintenant, c'était ça ? « Fais en sorte que ça soit le moins pénible possible ! » Pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement qu'il savait tout aussi ?

-Anna, je…

Il scruta le visage de la jeune fille, et un rayon de lune s'accrocha à la peau blanche de celle-ci. Yoh passa son doigt sur la larme et attrapa le menton de la belle Itako. Il tourna son visage vers le sien, mais elle garda les yeux baissés.

-Ca ne peut pas être si grave que ça, pas vrai ?

Elle se dégagea et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs étaient baignés de larmes. Elle les essuya d'un air rageur.

-Tu ne comprends même pas quand tu dois arrêter de plaisanter ?

Yoh recula un peu, étonné de cette rage dans la voix de la frêle jeune fille qui pleurait doucement juste avant.

-Mais…

Elle balaya son début d'argument d'un geste de la main, comme elle aurait chassé une mouche.

-Tais-toi ! Tu dois comprendre non ? Tu le vois bien, que ce n'est pas facile pour moi ?

Le garçon acquiesça. Anna s'essuya les yeux d'un revers rageur de la main.

-Tu vois bien ces larmes non ? Tu les vois accrocher la lumière de la Lune et de cette bougie ? Tu les vois couler le long de mes joues ?

De nouveau, il acquiesça, sans rien dire.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas parler comme je le voudrais ? Tu ne comprends pas quand tu dois arrêter de plaisanter ? Tu ne vois pas quand j'ai…Besoin que tu sois sérieux ?

Cette fois, Yoh l'interrompit.

-Attends Anna.

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas fini de déverser sa colère. Sa haine contre lui qui ne comprenait pas. Son exécration pour l'autre, bien à l'abri avec ses amis, loin de ces questionnements. Son dégoût envers elle-même, sa colère d'avoir cédé si facilement. Son sentiment d'impuissance à ne pas pouvoir choisir librement.

-Je ne suis pas…Je ne peux pas…

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Yoh s'était levé à sa place, les poings serrés.

-Tu as fini ?

La jeune fille renifla et pleura de plus belle.

-Alors je peux peut-être en placer une. Toi aussi tu dois comprendre certaines choses, Anna. Ce genre de demande marche dans les deux sens. Si tu attends quelque chose de moi, moi, je devrais attendre quelque chose de ta part en retour.

Il lui tourna le dos, et serra de nouveau les poings, comme jamais auparavant. Une perle de sang coula le long de ses phalanges et s'écrasa dans l'herbe.

-Tu dis que je ne comprends pas. Tu soutiens que je ne fais pas d'effort. Que je ne suis qu'un rigolo, qu'un idiot qui ne sait pas quand plaisanter et quand il ne doit pas le faire. C'est vrai, dans un sens.

Il lui fit de nouveau face, et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Mais tu n'es pas en moi, Anna. Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai mal, moi aussi.

La jeune fille releva ses prunelles d'ébènes vers celle du shaman. Elle vit qu'il saignait, et qu'il avait une main posé sur le cœur.

-Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai l'impression qu'on m'écrase. Tu ne peux pas savoir, tout simplement, parce que ça ne t'est jamais arrivé. Et je ne te le souhaite pour rien au monde…

Il posa ses mains sur l'herbe tendre du jardin et appuya son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne sais pas, et j'espère que tu ne le sauras jamais. Car ce jour-là, cela voudra dire que je t'ai définitivement perdu. Regarde dans mes yeux, Anna. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Anna déglutit et renifla une fois de plus.

-N…Non.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça ne l'était pas tout à l'heure non plus. Je…Je sais déjà ce dont tu allais me parler. Tu es retourné le voir. Tu t'es caché dans la ruelle. Il me l'a dit, quand il est venu me trouver ce soir.

-Il est venu te voir ?

Yoh acquiesça en silence.

-Je sais tout…Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, où dans ton cœur, même si je donnerais tout pour le savoir…L'inconnu se dresse de nouveau devant moi. Et cet inconnu là me fait plus peur que tout le reste.

Le garçon s'assit lentement dans l'herbe et croisa les jambes. Anna, elle, resta posée sur ses mollets. Elle ne pleurait plus.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire…reconnut-elle.

Yoh sourit et posa sa main fraîche sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était apaisant.

-Tu dois faire comme tu le sens…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la peine que ces mots lui avaient causée.

-Je sais que…Ca ne doit pas beaucoup t'aider comme réponse. Je ne suis pas bon à grand chose dans ces cas-là…Il suffit que je tombe face à un vrai problème, et je perds mes moyens. Plus de phrases intelligentes, plus de certitude, si ce n'est celle que je ne veux plus te voir pleurer…Et celle aussi que j'ai très mal au ventre en disant ça !

Il sourit, et Elle lui répondit par un petit rire étouffé.

-Je ne veux pas me faire plaindre. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à moi. Je veux que tu choisisses ce que tu veux. Je veux…J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Tu es libre. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est d'être en paix avec toi-même, même si ça doit me faire du mal…

Anna sourit. Elle repoussa une mèche folle du garçon, et ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent doucement. Lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent enfin, Anna pleurait doucement. Pas de peine. De joie. Elle savait maintenant. Elle était en paix avec elle-même. Elle le serait encore tant que ces lèvres ne quitteraient pas celles du jeune shaman.


	11. Epilogue

Chapitre onze : épilogue

_Un an plus tard_

Le soleil se couchait sur la colline de Fumbari, colorant le monde et le ciel d'un mélange de couleur chaude : du rose, du jaune, et une pointe de rouge et d'orange avait créé un espace de paix et de bien-être sur cette auberge où se trouvaient Yoh et Anna. Le jeune shaman, allongé sur un sofa de couleur noire, regardait la télévision sans grand intérêt. La jeune Itako vint se joindre à lui, se lovant contre lui, cherchant l'abri de ses bras.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

Le garçon la regarda longtemps dans les yeux avant de prendre une profonde respiration, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

-Ca va, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu y penses encore pas vrai ?

Il évita son regard accusateur, scrutant la Lune qui se levait à présent à l'extérieur.

-Hum…

-Quand donc vas-tu cesser ? Ce n'est plus vraiment au goût du jour tu le sais, non ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

-Hum…

La petite Itako secoua la tête, marque de son désaccord.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Le garçon lui demanda de ne pas continuer d'un geste de la main.

-Arrête s'il te plaît. Je ne repensais pas à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an. Enfin pas directement. Juste…

-Tu penses à lui ?

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Je me demande…Pourquoi il n'est plus réapparu.

-Peut-être…a-t-il décidé de nous laisser enfin tranquille…Je ne sais pas.

-Pas vraiment son genre, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille dû bien le reconnaître.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication non plus, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…Il ne me manque pas spécialement, si tu veux tout savoir.

-A moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser…

L'esprit de Yoh repartit un an en arrière. A cette fameuse rencontre sur la colline, la dernière qu'il avait eu avec son frère aîné, le tout-puissant Hao. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à personne, pas même à Anna, pourtant l'une des premières concernées. Il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il lui semblait que cette discussion avait scellé une sorte de pacte entre son frère et lui. Comme si cette promesse qu'il s'était faites devait à jamais régler leurs différents, comme si elle devait leur permettre enfin de vivre, chacun de leur côté, séparé des obligations qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Hao avait passé un pacte avec son jeune frère, et, contrairement à ce que lui-même attendait, il avait perdu, et Yoh avait emporté le cœur de la jeune Itako. Non. Pas comme ça…Il se refusait à parler d'elle comme du prix d'un concours. Elle n'était pas une pièce de viande, pas un objet que l'on remporte en jouant à la loterie. Elle avait choisi, seule, et était revenue vers lui. Et il en était heureux.

-Pas le premier prix d'une loterie…

Il serra Anna dans ses bras, tandis que la Lune se reflétait dehors dans la petite mare, semblant bénir ces deux jeunes. Une ombre se découpait dessus, vêtue d'une longue cape flottant au vent, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant sa silhouette.

-Tu es meilleur peintre que moi, petit frère…On ne peut pas visiblement gagner toutes les batailles...dommage...

Il se détourna et disparu dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne le voie.

FIN

_Petit mot de l'auteur_

_Et voilà…Ce chapitre marque la fin d'une petite aventure qui commença un an auparavant…J'avais commencé ce texte à la demande d'une personne qui m'est très chère, et dont je tairais le nom pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ()_

_Etrangement, surtout pour moi, cette histoire est celle qui fut, et reste la plus lue parmi toutes celles que j'ai écris. Je sais que je n'en ai pas une liste faramineuse, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que celle-ci rencontrerait un franc succès. Loin de là. Première essai pour moi dans ce type de texte, mêlant sentiments et manga, je pensais sincèrement ne pas obtenir de résultat._

_Et pourtant…la preuve que tout le monde peut se tromper. En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout, tous ceux qui ont accepté de continuer avec moi cette « aventure », malgré parfois des manques d'inspirations flagrantes, des fautes d'aurtaugrafes à la pelle etc…Merci à tous. Et à la prochaine !_


End file.
